


Its Gonna Leave a Scar

by John Wournos (Juliadreamsofsyd)



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, But has parts in Ohio, F/M, Growing up manson, Just all around bad stuff, Kind of sad and depressing, Longtime friends, M/M, Mental Illness, Multi, Outcast theme, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Discovery, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Experimentation, Suicidal Thoughts, Takes place mostly in Florida, back story, bad behavior, im trying, stage fright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliadreamsofsyd/pseuds/John%20Wournos
Summary: It takes place around the time the Warners move to Florida and Brian is still in school. He meets Jordie White and this chick named Blair. They kind of just grow into adults together and they have a lot of experiences along the way. A lot of shit happens. Its supposed to be very real and sad but also sweet.





	1. I know it isn't your scene

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first long fic. Its going to be at least 10 chapters I think. This chapter is going to be how Brian and Jeordie first meet.

It was a sunny day, which seemed to be a usual thing in Fort Lauderdale. And though Brian was used to taking a bus he was new to riding on a public school bus. He had gone to a privatized Christian school for so long that it was strange to see so many different kinds of people. For the most part he liked his new school. That is except for the kids that thought that they were more important than you. The bus pulled up to the school and stopped with a loud screech. And there they were waiting outside of the school, picking on any poor sap that was unfortunate enough to have to pass them. Did they not have anything better to do than to stand around and make people hate them. Brian had gotten off the bus, and he too would have to pass through the gateway of torment. And as usual he was greeted with nasty names. "Hey, freak!" One of the larger boys called out. Brian just kept walking. "Hey, I'm talking to you bitch." The boy had grabbed him by the shoulder making Brian stop in his tracks. "You think I couldn't see your skinny ass?" The boy looked at him with a mean stare. "You may be thin but you're not quite paper yet." Him and all of the other kids laughed. Brian just stood there, he didn't really care about what they said he just didn't want them to start physically harming him. He tried to walk away again but the boy only tightened his grasp on Brian. "Where do you think you're going? I didn't say you could leave yet." Brian let out a sigh. "You have somewhere better to be? You want to run off to your boyfriend? Oh, wait you don't even have friends. You must have left your boyfriend in Ohio."

"Fuck you!" Brian yelled out before he knew what was happening. He knew that this outburst wouldn't go unpunished. 

"When did you get a mouth freak? I guess we'll just have to take care of that." And the boy delivered a short, hard blow to Brian's gut. Brian was bent over trying to catch his breathe.

"Hey, Joe! Look its that faggot White over there," one of the other boys told him.

"Next time, I won't go so easy on you," he said to Brian, holding him by the hair. They all run over to the other kid, and they started beating him almost immediately. Brian could hear the boys cries as he walked into the school. The other boy was shorter than him, he knew that his height was an advantage because even though he was thin he still had that going for him. He walked down the hall trying to make it to his locker without further confrontation. He opened the locker and grabbed his books. Then he was off to class, he had English to start. The bell rang shortly after. After class Brian saw the kid that was being abused outside, he came running in through the hall from a group of boys. He had a bruise on his cheek and a busted lip. He ran with a limp in his left leg, he fell down just to be caught be the group of kids. They laughed at him and kept pushing him down. Brian tried not to stare but couldn't help but feel badly for the boy. Eventually the kids got bored and walked away. Brian walked over to the boy laying on the floor in a ball.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked trying to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the boy got up and looked at Brian. "Jeordie, Jeordie White. What's your name?" He put out his hand for Brian to shake.

"Uh, I'm Brian Warner," he replied and shook the boys hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, like wise. I don't think I've seen you before," Jeordie said to Brian. 

"I moved here not to long ago, I'm from Ohio," Brian told him.

"You a psycho like that one guy?" He asked with a bit of concern.

"Other guy?" Brian asked confused.

"You know that Charles Manson guy, he's from Ohio."

"Oh, no he's from Cincinnati. The crazies are from there, I'm from Canton so you're safe." The two laughed. The bell ringed signaling the start of another class. "Umm...if you're not dead before lunch maybe we could meet up and eat together?"

"I'd like that but I don't know if you'd want to sit next to me," Jeordie said walking away.

"Why wouldn't I want no sit next o you?!" He shouted out but the boy was already to far away.


	2. She was dressed in white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter a new character is introduced. Also, I'd like to note that note all my information is not factual. Timelines and events will be off.

Brian was standing in line with a trey of food getting ready to pay. He turned around and looked for Jeordie in the cafeteria, he was no where to be found. He paid for his meal and found a place to sit. After about 5 minutes of waiting Jeordie finally showed up. "Hey, I was waiting for you for a little bit. What were you doing?" Brian asked.

"Oh, nothing just lost track of time," he replied with a smile. Brian noticed a new bruise on his arm, he stared at it for a second. "So, do you still want me to sit with you?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Brian asked curiously.

"Because, people will tease you if they see you next to me. I'm not exactly popular," Jeordie explained. 

"I can tell, but I don't care what people think, the more they fear me the better," Brian said.

"Why?"Jeordie look confused.

"Because fear gives you power, and with power no one fucks with you," he told him with a smile.

"Oh, well do a lot of people fear you?" He said becoming very interested.

"Not yet, but I'm working on it." They both sat there for a little while, just eating. "So, how old are you?"

"I'm 15, you?" He answered.

"17," he said, realizing that was why the guy was so short. "You from here?"

"Not originally, I was born in New Jersey," he said in a very monotone voice.

"Cool, never been. Why'd you leave, didn't like the smog?" The two laughed.

"No, my mom came down here for work or something when I was little. Why did you move down here?"

"Same reason, only it was my dad and I am much bigger," Brian told him. 

"Can I ask you something?" Jeordie asked looking down.

"Yeah," Brian told him.

"Why are you talking to me?" He asked in a small voice and still looking down.

 "I don't know, I just thought you might like someone to talk to," Brian said shyly. "I know I do." 

"Oh." The two just sat silently for a little while. The eat the rest of their food and talked a little more, then left when the bell rang. Soon enough Brian was leaving for the bus. Then suddenly Brian remembered he left his bag in his locker, he ran back inside the school to grab it, right by his locker stood a girl. She wasn't very tall but she was wearing nice dark clothes. He walked up to his locker and began to unlock it.

"Hi," the girl said to Brian.

"Hey," Brian replied trying to find his bag so he could still make it to the bus. He would usually have jumped on the chance to talk to a girl, especially a pretty one like her. But he was in a major hurry.

"What are you looking for?" she asked gazing into his locker.

 "My bag," he told her, and right as he said that he pulled the bag out and closed the locker door. "Sorry, got to go." He ran back out the door only to find the bus had already left. "Shit!" He threw the bag on the ground, since he missed the bus he would now have to call his dad out of work to get him. The girl from the hall came outside, she saw Brian sitting on the curb.

"You miss the bus?" She asked him, walking closer to him.

"Yeah," he said looking at her. 

"That's to bad, I'm Blair by the way," she told him, she then sat down next to him. "What's your name?"

"Its Brian," he replied. She smiled at him.

"There you go, actually using manners," she said continuing to smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said looking back at the ground.

"Where do you live?" she asked him. He furrowed his brow.

"Why, you want to break in sometime?" He asked with a laugh.

"No, I was going to offer you a ride. But if you don't want to ride with a stranger that's cool," she said as she got up.

"I'd appreciate a ride," he told her as stood up too.

"Okay then, lets go then," she said still smiling as they walked to her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. And I'm always open to new ideas.


	3. She's a burning string

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Blair takes Brian home and his mother does what mothers do best, especially overbearing ones.

The two sat quietly in the car for a few minutes. Until Blair asked, "So, where do you live exactly?"

"Oh, uh. I'll just tell you which way to go. Keep going straight for now," Brian replied looking directly at the road trying not to make eye contact. 

"Why haven't I ever seen you before, I mean we are locker neighbors," she said, every now and then switching glances from the road to him.

"I don't, we must have different schedules I guess," he replied still not looking at her for more than a second. "What grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior. How about you?" She said.

"Senior, that probably why we don't see each other," he explained.

"If you're a senior then why do you still take the bus, can't you drive?" She asked him, they were at a stop light now so she could actually look at him. She noticed again that he was a very thin boy. Everything about him was thin his face, his body, even his hair. He looked like a skeleton but in a cute kind of way.

"My family only has the one car, so I'm stuck with the bus. You'll need to turn left at the next light," he told her. The light turned green, they started moving and as he said they turned left at the next light. "And just keep going down this road for a while."

"Okay, captain," she replied with a salute and a smile, he actually looked at her when she did this. It was at this moment he saw how different her clothes were, she wore a lot of black down to the color of her nails. You didn't really see girls wearing that much black, or at least he didn't. He also noticed that she had blue eyes, not really a striking blue, but blue all the same. "So, I hear you're from Ohio."

"Where did you hear that?" He asked.

"People, when a new kid comes to school word spreads pretty fast," she told him. "You should be happy you're kind of like a celebrity, everyone is talking about you."

"I wouldn't say a celebrity, more like a huge zit on a cheerleader's face," he explained looking away from her again.

"Well, there is a rumour that you did something in Ohio that made you come down here," she told him.

"Yeah, what did I do exactly? You've got to make another left up here." He said.

"There are different theories. Someone said you murdered somebody, another person said you saw something you shouldn't have and now you're in protective services," she told him.

"That's pretty insane," he said in reply. He stroked his hand across his hair to push it off his face.

"That's not even the best one, my personal favorite is that you are an alien that escaped a secret facility and you are hiding from the government till your mother ship arrives," she said laughing hard.

"Oh my god, that ones my favorite too I think," he replied laughing just as hard. "Oh, that's my house right there, the grey one." She pulled the car up to the sidewalk.

"Thanks for the ride, I appreciate it," he said to her.

"No problem, if you ever need a ride let me know," she said. He got out of the car and before he could shut the door she said, "We should hang out sometime."

"Yeah, it could be fun," he replied. And right after she said that the front door of the house came swinging open with a middle aged woman coming out of it.

"Brian! Why are you home so late?! Why didn't you take the bus?! Who is that?" She yelled from the porch. She started walking to the car. "Oh,did you make a friend?" She got up to where he was standing. "Hello there, I'm Barb. I'm Brian's mother."

"Mom, this is Blair, she gave me a ride from school," Brian told his mother.

"What happened to the bus?" She asked him scanning his body for any sign of harm.

"I missed it and Blair gave me a ride mom," he explained.

"That was nice of her, do you want to come in sweetheart? I have lemonade," she said to Blair. She was bent down so she could see into the car.

"I would love to, but my parents are expecting me home. Maybe some other time," she told her with a forced frown.

"Oh, okay. Best not keep your folks waiting then. It was nice to meet you Blair," she said to the girl.

"Nice to meet you too miss Barb," she said back.

"Oh, just call me Barb sweetheart," she told her with he wave of her hand. "I'm going to go inside and start dinner." She walked back into the house.

"Sorry about that," Brian said to Blair. "My mom can be a little to nice sometimes."

"No, she sweet. I don't mind," she reassured him.

"Okay, I'll see you later then," he said.

"Yeah," she replied. He closed the door and she drove off. He walked up to his house and went inside. He sat on the couch in the living room.

"So, is she your girlfriend?" His mother asked from in the kitchen. 

"No, mom. I just met her," he replied.

"Well, do you want her to be your girlfriend?" She asked walking into the living room. She sat down next to him.

"Mom," he said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"What? Its a reasonable question. She was very cute, a little strangely dressed though. Do you like her?" His mother persisted.

"I don't know, I probably will never see her again anyway," he told her.

"You never know, maybe you'll see her tomorrow," she said placing her hand on his leg. "And if she likes you, and I'm sure she does, then you defiantly will see her again." She got back up.

"Mom, you're reading into stuff," he said slouching into the couch.

"Hey, mothers know these kind of things. Just you see, she'll run into you again by the end of this week," his mother told him.

"I'll let you know if that happens," he replied. His mother walked back to he kitchen and he turned on the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and do a least one chapter a week, but I want to do multiple chapters a week. We'll see how it goes. And as always let me know what you think and I'm always open to ideas.


	4. Death sentence is now a story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get a look into Jeordie's life.

Jeordie woke up to the sound of his alarm. The shrill noise grated on his eardrums. He reached behind the electronic clock to flip the switch and turn of the annoying beeping. He pulled the covers over himself again. He knew he had to get up before his mom's boyfriend did, or there would be unwanted consequences. So he forced himself up, seeing 15 minutes had already passed. He hated waking up early but it was necessary, he lived with two other brothers who could make his morning routine a lot hard than it should be. He walked to his closest and pulled out a new shirt. There weren't many clothes in his closest, most if his were on the floor, but even then there was only about a week and a half worth of clothing. After he got his shirt on he opened his door slowly and looked out into the hall. Seeing that there was no one out there to jump him on his way to the kitchen. He stepped out of his room and locked the door. He had installed the lock himself because his brothers stole his things. He had three brothers, the oldest one moved out a year ago and Jeordie being the second kid got it as his own. His two younger brothers were 12 and 10, but they still tried to get into his things. 

He got into the kitchen and looked around for something to eat. They never had food in the house because they ate it all as soon as it got home. So he just grabbed some money out form his mother's purse. He did this a lot but dhe never noticed, or at least she never said anything about it. He grabbed his bag and went out the front door. 

He lived about 5 blocks away from the school, and 3 blocks away from a pancake house. He found himself eating breakfast here almost everyday. The food was okay and it was cheap so he still had money left over for lunch. He would also meet some pretty interesting people in the early mornings, some people who had been out partying all night, some older people who just liked the food, and the pancake house was always popular with hookers who had been working all night. The hookers were probably his favorite, because they would flirt with him, and even though it was fake he still liked the positive attention. The service was good too, this was his favorite place to be. He didn't have to worry about anyone attacking him or bugging him, he could just sit there and enjoy his food.

But it came time for him to leave for school. Jeordie hated school, he hated the kids, he hated the classes,  hated the teachers, he hated everything about it. But he was kind of looking forward to today because maybe he would see Brian again. Maybe they could actually be friends, he didn't habve friends so this would be a nice change. He was approaching the school, and he saw the group of kids that always stood in front on the school doors. He started walking on the side of the school, they always seemed to seek him out. He wasn't the most attractive kid in the world, and he was kind of small and wimpy. He was the perfect target really, he was shy and never stood up for himself so they could easily hurt him and get away with it. 

He was almost in the side door when he hears, "Hey, dick head!" He started to run inside as fast as he could but they chased after him screaming profanities. He got all the way down the hall before they cornered him. They were all around him, making fun of all of his flaws. They pocked at him, and finally one of the boys grabbed him by the shoulders and thrust his knee into Jeordie's gut. Jeordie let out a whine, he tried to gasp for air. But the next thing he knew there was someone pushing him down to the ground. They had pinned him down to the floor and were shouting, "Say you like it in the ass!," and "Say you love dick!"

Another kid shouted, "Come on bitch, say it!"

Jeordie squirmed on the floor, his whole body was sore from previous beatings. He wanted to cry but he knew he had to hold it in or else things would get even worse.

The kids were chanting, "Say it! Say it!"

"Okay, I like dick!" Jeordie whined.

"No, say you love it," the boy holding him down said.

"I love dick! I love it! Please, get off me!" he shouted, tears starting to well in his eyes. The boy got off him, but put his foot on his back to keep him down. Jeordie tried to get up with no success. 

"Come on worm! Squirm beneath my boot!" the boy commanded with a deep voice. Everyone laughed with him. The bell rang, and the boy released Jeordie and they all walked away. "Don't be late for class dick head!"

Jeordie just stayed there for a second, he got up, his body even more sore than it was before. He started walking to his class, his eyes watery. He got to his class room and his teacher said, "Mr. White you are late to class yet again, this is becoming a regular thing. So I'm giving you detention today after school." Jeordie just sighed and nodded. "Now class open your books to page 143." 

After a few more classes lunch came around. He got in line and chose a sandwich, applesauce, and a soda. He looked around for an empty table, but instead found Brian sitting on the ground leaning his back on the wall. He walked over to him but didn't say anything, he just waited for Brian to notice him. 

"Oh, hey," he heard Brian call out. Jeordie smiled and waved, he walked over to the taller boy. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, how are you?" he replied in a very quiet, soft voice. He sat down next to him.

"I'm good, I met this chick yesterday. She gave me a ride to my house," Brian told him.

"That's cool, what's her name?" Jeordie asked looking at his food smiling. So far he liked Brian, he was cool and was nice to him.

"Uh, Blair," he answered. "She was kind of hot, and she was nice too."

Jeordie looked up at Brian and said, "Do you like her?" He was smiling. His smile was probably his best feature, but he didn't show it very often.

"Well, we only just met. But yeah, I could be into her," Brian replied his face a light shade of red. "I was hoping to try and get another ride today, but I got detention for the rest of the week because I put gum in a girl in my math class hair."

"I got detention today too," he told Brian looking down at his trey again.

"So we're going to be detention buddies today, this should be fun," said Brian with an evil grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but I don't have a lot of time to write so they probably won't be really long for a while. Sorry. But remember to let me know what you think. And I'm always open to new ideas. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Jeordie get detention and stuff happens. Kind of slow.

Blair was walking down the hall with a piece paper in her hand and books curled up in her arm. She looked ahead to the room she was heading to, there she saw Brian and another boy with crazy hair that she had never seen before. When Brian saw her he waved, she waved back as she came up to them. "What are you doing here?" Brian asked Blair. "Detention, I got busted for smoking behind the bleachers," she replied smiling. "It happens at least twice a month." "You smoke?" Brian asked her with a curious look. "Yeah, they think its cigarettes but I only do grass," she told him completely oblivious to the other guy. "Sweet," he said with a smirk, thinking of the potential fun they could have. Jeordie nudged Brian with his shoulder to make him remember he's still here. "Oh yeah, Blair this is my friend Jeordie, Jeordie Blair." They shook hands politely. Jeordie was smiling because Brian actually called him his friend. "Nice to meet you," she said to him in a sweet voice. He just nodded to nervous to speak, he didn't have many positive encounters with pretty girls. "So what are you guys in for?" "I'm in for a prank, and he's here for...uh...what was it again?" Brian gestured to Jeordie for help. "Repetitive tardiness," he told them looking at his shoes. He was so awkward and nervous, he just wished he could be a normal person. "All right now, this isn't social hour!" the teacher yelled out from inside the room. "You can come in now." They all walked in quietly and took a seat. "Welcome back miss Nadine, its always a pleasure. As for you two there will be no talking, fooling around, throwing objects, spitting, or teasing. I would like the next 3 hours to go as smoothly as possible if you don't mind." A few other kids came in after that, and for the most part everyone was quiet. That is except for when Brian was acting totally obscure with Jeordie.  "What are you drawing?" Jeordie asked Brian. He was scribbling on the desk what looked to be a fat, hairy, woman in a bikini being wipped be a short devil character. Jeordie could clearly  see what it was but he didn't know why Brian would have decided to draw that off all things. "I call it dominatrix obesity, you like," Brian responded in a hushed Italian accent. "I don't  know if I should," Jeordie joked also speaking quietly. But there discussion wasn't as quiet as they thought because the teacher shushed then along  with a mean glare. They looked down for a moment but started to talked again as soon as the thought he was no longer paying attention. "So, do you want to hang out after this? My mom's making casserole," Brian asked knowing  that the offer wasn't all that appealing. "Yeah, totally. If  you want to that is," Jeordie said being the insecure goof he was. "Dude, I asked you," he laughed. "I'm going to ask Blair too if that's cool?" says Brian. They both turn to look at her for a second, she was looking at her chipped nails, but looked up when she felt their prying eyes. She mouthed "What" but they just looked back at each other. "Yeah, it would be wrong for me to get in the way of true love," he said smiling. "Shut up," he told him, blush across his cheeks. The teacher couldn't help but hear them and yelled at them to behave or they would have detention tomorrow as well. They looked down again, this time longer.   Blair giggled at the guilty two, what were they up to? Are they talking about her? Her thoughts made her nervous and a little worried. But she was also kind of hopeful, she really liked Brian, he was cute and funny. Plus she thought Jeordie was really hot, so if either one of them makes a move she'd be happy. And for a split second she thought, maybe she could have them both. This made her react a little. The idea was pleasant but foreign. She began scribbling a doodle again. Trying to put the thought away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in forever

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and don't be afraid to give me ideas.


End file.
